


Survivors

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Background Relationships, Community: hp_silencio, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Hogwarts, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended, and the world has gone insane. Harry isn't sure he wants to keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Cass!
> 
> Written for lee_bella's prompt "The war has ended, and the world has gone insane."

Harry carefully poured the vial of dragon's blood into his cauldron and stirred three times. As he did, he thought how amazing it was what necessity drove one to. Albus had discovered twelve uses for dragon's blood, all involving potions related to healing and burn treatment. Working with Charlie and the twins, Harry had found three more, all related to poisons and explosives. But then, Albus hadn't needed explosives, because he only fought against other wizards, and wizards had a blind spot about using muggle methods in a duel.

Muggles had no such reservations.

As Harry pulled out his pure silver stirring rod and set it aside, the potion settled into a dark blue color. The twins levitated the cauldron off the flames and carefully decanted it into rounded vials that had been spelled black. Harry watched them work for a moment before nodding curtly and leaving the lab. He trusted them to do the rest on their own - he trusted them to do all of it on their own, actually, but with Tom gone, he had needed a project to keep his mind busy.

Harry wandered upstairs and carefully peeked out from behind the dark blackout curtains. The tank that had been parked in front of Number 11 had moved on, and was down by 15 now. It was shocking to the purebloods, though not the Muggle-born and Muggle-raised like Harry, that Wizarding kind was now reduced to living in Muggle neighborhoods.

Once Harry and Tom had admitted their feelings for each other were more complicated than pure hate and had begun a relationship, they had thought that their days of war were long over. The final battle had ended in a truce, and the pain and death was supposed to be over. However, there had been one last attack, fueled by Moody's resistance group. The assassination attempt on Tom had failed, but it had resulted in something worse. The Muggles had noticed.

And so, instead of being free, finally, of his duties as savior, Harry had found himself and his beloved thrust into another war - this one with apparently insurmountable odds. Most Wizards never saw the attacks coming, believing Muggles to be primitive and inferior; only Muggle-borns really knew how destructive those bombs could be. Muggles had taken an exception to magic, and they had no qualms about using explosives to destroy anything they thought was suspect. The schools, including Hogwarts, had been the first to go, along with every other castle or ancient fortification around the world. The Muggles knew very little about Wizarding culture, but they found everything that resembled a stereotypical fairy tale was fair game. Unfortunately, since Wizards were largely reluctant to embrace Muggle advances in technology and housing, their initial strikes were fairly accurate, and devastating.

Harry turned from the window, carefully shutting the curtains, and found Draco staring at him measuringly. Draco was one of the few purebloods left - a testament to his strength and flexibility once out from under his father's influence.

Muggle-borns and mixed families were the best at blending in, and they were quickly all that remained of the Wizarding public. Voldemort's pure-blood forces had been decimated, and so it was that Harry's generation now took on the bulk of the battle. Those who were able to blend in and willing to change survived, and those who weren't... simply didn't.

Draco had been working feverishly with Hermione and Remus on a way to identify Muggle-born Wizards before they were born, so that they could be switched out at birth. With so few Witches and Wizards left, their population was in danger of disappearing, and any infant who displayed accidental magic would be killed on sight by the family, rather than risk the neighbors killing them all. It was a desperate battle to save what children they could.

Harry raised one eyebrow at Draco and he shook his head in reply. They hadn't solved it yet. Harry nodded understandingly and then turned back to the window, sensing Draco's departure behind him. The window was covered, but he could still picture the scene outside. The blackout curtains on every window, the fires burning eternally on the dark horizon, and the tanks patrolling all suspect neighborhoods. To maintain the appearance of normalness, Number 12 had been made to reappear, with a memory modification spell on its neighbors.

Ginny and Draco had moved in, posing as a young couple who had inherited it. The twins had followed once Diagon Alley was razed, and the four were the only ones who were allowed to appear outside the house. They made regular trips to the market, they took out the trash, and they paid their utility bills. Appearing normal, if fearful, was the safest course of action in this new, insane world, and the group had several such safe houses around the globe. Neville and Luna maintained one, and Hermione and the Patil twins another. Tonks and Kingsley were stationed in America, and Charlie and Bill maintained their bachelor pads in Romania and Egypt.

Those who could not blend in as well, such as Tom and Sprout, or who preferred not to, such as Harry, simply stayed indoors at all times, Portkeying between safe havens. They had used the Floo network for a while, until Remus learned it had been compromised. They hadn't been able to shut down all of the connections before Muggle explosives were sent through, and it had cost Harry dearly. Ron and Snape had both been lost while trying to stop the bombs, and a dozen Muggle-born families had been killed.

Part of Harry - the impulsive, Gryffindorish part of him - wanted to rip down the curtains and stop hiding. He had been hiding and fighting his entire life, and he was frankly tired of it. He had lost too many people - friends, family, and even strangers - to war, and he wanted none of it. Even the future plight of the Wizarding race was a fading concern. At the moment, the only thing keeping him going was Tom. Tom who had been on a mission for over a month now, seeking the Wizards rumored to be hiding in the jungles of South Asia.

Harry heard soft footfalls behind him and he held in a sigh. The Muggles had high tech surveillance programs, and they couldn't risk any voices being heard in the house that didn't belong to its four official occupants. Spinning around angrily, Harry froze, his frustration evaporating in an instant. Tom stood behind him, grinning tiredly. Harry ran forward and jumped into his lover's arms, peppering his neck with small kisses. Tom held him tightly, burying his face into Harry's still-messy hair. They clung to each other for long moments, the tension of their separation slowly easing away.

And as strong arms held him, Harry felt his strength returning. He felt his will to fight returning. He felt his determination to win returning. Harry leaned back and stared into Tom's eyes, seeing his own need and desire matched in them. Tom spelled the library doors shut, and then Harry pulled him desperately to the floor. As Tom filled him, Harry banished his depression-fueled thoughts from earlier.

They were Harry _fucking_ Potter and Lord _Voldemort_! They didn't just give up! They were all that was left of the Wizarding world, and they might not survive this war, but they would take as many Muggles with them as they could!


End file.
